Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division
The Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division is a Division of Elite ANT Force Corporation , which consists of a team that is the third generation incarnation of the Suite Time Wizard ANT Elite World Force . This team includes bionic people and superheroes from all sorts of eras. They perform secret services to the timeline and some serve as guardian angels. They are also skilled architects. Current members # Heather Montoya (Captain) # Riley Friar # Lucas Friar # Zay Babineaux # Isadora Minkus # Farkle Minkus # Samantha Babineaux # Josh Matthews # Evelyn Matthews # Ruby Friar # Louis Friar # Shelly Eisenberg # Chyna Quimby # Fletcher Quimby # Olive Chestnut # Marie Duncan # Paul Duncan # Annie Duncan # Charles Duncan # Fred Duncan # Joe Duncan # Seth Duncan # Ricardo Duncan # Ethan Duncan # Edna Duncan # Ursula Duncan # Nancy Duncan # Jesse McFly # Brandon Frangipani # Berry Figgenbottom # Jordan Quimby # Berry Figgenbottom Jr # Jackson Quimby # Natalie Duncan # Bree Duncan # Oliver Quimby # Sky Quimby # Clarie Chestnut # Robbie Quimby # Paris Tipton # Maya Bennett # Ashley Martin # Bailey Martin # London Tipton # Angus Chestnut # Max Russo # Talia Russo # Alex Russo # Elaine Russo # Cody Martin Jr # Ellen Greyback # Sandra Martin # Cody Martin III # Martin Greyback # Justin Tipton # Oliver Martin # Max Martin # Finn Hockhauser # Emma Davenport # Zander Davenport # Anastasia Ross # Ravi Ross Jr # Evangeline Davenport # Chris Davenport # Tessa Ross # Luke Ross # Griff McCormick # Lou McCormick # Benjamin McCormick # Jack Brewer # Kim Brewer # Kick Brewer # Jerry Martinez # Milton Krupnick # Aidan Martinez # Drew Krupnick # Patsy Davenport # Joey Rooney Jr # Daphne Rooney # Michael Rooney # Seth Rooney # Benny Dippledorf # Alex Dippledorf # Liz Dippledorf # Vicky Dippledorf # Joey Rooney # Parker Rooney # Val Rooney # Ralph Rooney # Kristen Rooney # Maddie Smalls # Diggie Smalls # Willow Rooney #Gabe Duncan Jr #John Duncan #Justin Russo #Shirley Walsh #Gina Russo #Lilly Russo #Stella Walsh #Skyler Duncan #Patrick Duncan #Gabe Duncan #PJ Duncan # Teddy Duncan # Charlie Duncan # Edward Duncan # Toby Duncan # Percy Johnson # Winter Quimby # Autumn Quimby # Naldo Montoya Jr # Olive Hashimoto # Sander Storm Allies # Rebecca Dooley # Leo Dooley # Evie I (status unknown) # Doug Matthews (in prison) # Zoltan Quimby # Leana Duncan (also former member) # Scythian Turvil # Andrew Davenport (former member) # Douglas Davenport (former member) # Liv Dippledorf # Holden Dippledorf # Lauren Duncan # Connor Dons # Emily Dippledorf # Amelia Dippledorf # Franklin Dippledorf # Zuri Ross (quit for politics, currently in coma) # Chase O'Doherty (former enemy) # Ravi Ross (revived from the dead) # Angela Friar (imprisoned) # Louis Friar Sr (imprisoned) # Harry Potter # Albus Potter # Rose Granger-Weasley # Hugo Granger-Weasley # Ron Weasley # Ginny Potter # Hermione Granger # Rex Alley # Kaz Duncan (former member) # Cody Martin (former member) Deceased Members # Louis Friar Jr # Zack Martin Category:User-based characters Category:Groups Category:Davenport Industries Category:Main Characters